Biggest Fan
by BTRlover98
Summary: Carlos is corn dog's BIGGEST fan. Everyone knows it. Except one person... one-shot.


**Hey guys, this idea came to me while I was in the shower...heh. But I really wanted to do it :) so I hope you like it!**

**I don't own Big time rush or corndogs..or anything really.**

Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James were all sitting around the pool, drinking smoothies and eating corndogs. Carlos had already eaten 7 while everyone else was only on their second.

"I'm corndog's biggest fan," Carlos smiled proudly.

"Yeah, you are Carlos." James said, rolling his eyes.

"I know everything about corndogs," Carlos told them.

"We know," Kendall said, "You tell us about corndogs and how they're made at least once a week."

"And I know who created corndogs and why he-" he was cut off when a shadow came above them. They all looked up to see Ozzy Clarke.

"Excuse me, but I overheard you saying you were corndog's biggest fan?" he said, more like a question.

"Yeah, I am," Carlos smiled, "Why?"

"Well, your not corndog's biggest fan."

"Okay, well who is?" Carlos asked, getting a little angry that Ozzy was trying to tell him he wasn't his favorite food's biggest fan.

Ozzy looked down at him and gave him a mean look, "I am."

Carlos stared at him for a minute before he burst out laughing. Soon, Logan Kendall and James joined in. Ozzy had been at the Palm Woods for a couple months, and they never saw him eating a corndog, but everyone at the Palm Woods knew about Carlos's love for corndogs. He ate them all the time.

They stopped laughing when Ozzy pulled Carlos up by his shirt, "Are you laughing at me?" he growled.

Carlos laughed again, "Yeah! You think you like corndogs more than me?" he continued laughing and looked back at his friends. Kendall gave him a look that said, 'Stop laughing or he's gonna beat you up.'

Ozzy threw Carlos back down on the seat, and he immediately stopped laughing.

"Be here at 5:00." he told them, "Be ready to have a corndog-off." he pointed to Logan, "You. You're gonna be the judge."

Logan gave him a confused look, and he rolled his eyes and went on.

"You ask questions about corndogs, whoever gets the most right, wins."

Logan nodded and Ozzy walked away.

"How cool is this!" Carlos exclaimed, "I'm gonna get to answer a bunch of questions about corndogs and I'll beat Ozzy!"

"What if he really is a bigger fan of corndogs?" James asked.

Carlos laughed, "Oh James. You silly, silly boy..."

"Um, I guess I'll go look up some questions..." Logan said, "And the answers."

"Hurry up!" Carlos said, "You only have an hour!"

"This should be good..." James said quietly.

•••••••••••••••

An hour later, Carlos and Ozzy were sitting outside by the pool, a crowd standing around them. They were sitting next to each other in front of buzzers that James somehow got. Logan wad sitting in front of them holding flashcards with all the questions.

"Are you both ready?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, bring it on!" Carlos yelled.

"Oh yeah." Ozzy glared at Carlos and Logan started asking questions.

"Okay, who invented corndogs?" Logan asked.

Carlos hit the buzzer as fast as he could, bouncing up and down in his seat in excitement.

"Carlos?"

"Neil Fletcher!"

"Correct. When were corndogs invented?"

Ozzy hit the buzzer and Logan called on him, "Nineteen forty three." he answered.

"Um, uh, well, uh, heh..." Logan was too scared to tell him he was wrong, "S-s-sorry Ozzy...uh, that's wrong."

Ozzy glared at Logan and sat back in his seat. Carlos tapped the buzzer with a huge smile on his face.

"Carlos?" Logan said nervously.

"Nineteen forty TWO!" Carlos yelled happily.

Logan nodded, trying not to smile.

"YEAH CARLOS!" James screamed from behind them, "YOU CAN DO IT BUDDY!"

Carlos smiled and waited for the next question.

"Why did Neil Fletcher invent the corndog?"

Carlos hit the buzzer, "For the Texas State Fair!"

Logan smiled and nodded.

"Yeah Carlos!" Kendall yelled.

Logan was about to say good job, when he saw Ozzy's face. It was red from anger.

"Uhh, what do you eat corndogs off of?" Logan asked, mentally slapping himself for using such a stupid question.

Carlos decided to let Ozzy get this one, so Ozzy hit the buzzer first.

"A fork."

Logan had to use all his strength not to laugh, "Uh, no, sorry." he choked out, "C-Carlos?"

"A stick that's about 9 inches long and made of-"

"That's enough Carlos." Logan interrupted, trying to ignore Ozzy's mean look.

Logan went on asking questions, Carlos getting every single one, and Ozzy getting madder with every question. Finally, he was left with only one flashcard.

"Now we're gonna see how many corndogs you can eat in 5 minutes." he said, "We'll bring you 20, and whoever eats the most without throwing up gets a point."

Carlos smiled. He couldn't be happier. First, he was going to be crowned Corndog's Biggest Fan, and now he was going to get to eat as many as he could.

Kendall and James put a bowl of corndogs in front of both of them. Carlos stared at them, drooling.

"Ready?" Logan said, "GO!"

They both dug in. Carlos ate corndog after corndog, stuffing them in his mouth, smiling at the most delicious thing in the world. He was finished his bowl in 4 minutes.

But Ozzy only ate 17 by the time 5 minutes went by.

"And the winner is..." Logan yelled, "CARLOS!"

Carlos jumped up and down, and everyone cheered. They all picked him up and carried him around the pool.

He knew he would win.

**Ehh, that was kinda weird. But I really wanted to do it. I hope you liked it, and sorry if the end was rushed...or any of it was rushed. Welp, thanks for reading :) review?**


End file.
